Vizards' Payback
by Rhyjle
Summary: A century passed and now they are back for a payback with the man who ruined their lives...and to the man who helped them all...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The author had tried to make an appearance of the Vizards and the plot is mine. It would start from the point where Shinigami met with the traitors.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters all belong to Tite Kubo and I am merely borrowing them.**

**Summary: They waited for a century before finally deciding to repay their debt to two men…one who ruined their lives…and the other who saved them…now, the Vizards would interfere in a battle they have no business into…however…they have to…because it is a battle they have to fight…**

**Title: Payback**

**Chapter 1**

Cast away. Banished and stripped of identity. Such was their fate. No world to belong to anymore. Neither in Soul Society nor in Hueco Mundo. Such was their life for a century.

Eight of them felt the pain of betrayal a century ago. Pain from being banished so callously.

3rd division captain, Rose or his full name, Otoribashi Roujuro…5th division captain, Hirako Shinji…9th division captain, Muguruma Kensei and his lieutenant, Kuna Mashiro…8th division lieutenant, Yadomaru Lisa…7th division captain, Aigawa Love…12th division vice-captain, Sarukagi Hiyori and Kido master Hachigen, Vice-captain of the Kido Corps…

A century ago, they lived a life of a normal seated officer of the Gotei 13. Shinji was the typical carefree type captain from the 5th division and back then, his vice-captain was Aizen Sousuke. He never trusted him so he chose him as his vice-captain so he could look close to him. But then, that was his miscalculation, he supposed for he refused to mingle better with him, he knew nothing of him.

Back then, Hiyori's 12th division captain, Hikifune was promoted to the Royal Guards, 0 division and the one who replaced her seat was Uruhara Kisuke, 3rd seat of the 2nd division, then commanded by Yoruichi. She had a hard time accepting the fact that her mother figure had already been promoted and the one who replaced her is the seemingly laid-back Uruhara. She didn't like him at first but Uruhara had always tried to befriend her.

She had always been hitting Shinji before, not minding if he's a captain from the 5th division.

One night, unusual appearance from the Rukongai Street had made the 9th captain, Kensei and his team, investigate there. However, they suddenly vanished. That night, five people were sent for reinforcement. At the same time, Uruhara sent Hiyori to Rukongai to get some samples not knowing that he had already sealed her fate.

So when there was the meeting, he was the late one and volunteered to go to Rukongai together with the five reinforcements. Hirako, Love, Rose and the two Kidou masters, Tessai and Hachigan. Uruhara's voluntary offer to go there himself was turned down.

However, 8th division captain, Shinsui, didn't think it necessary to send two Kidou masters so he volunteered his vice-captain to help out reasoning that she needs experience. Like Uruhara, the decision sealed her fate.

For when the five reached the place, they found Hiyori fending off a Hollow who turned out to be Kensei. One after another, they fought without realizing that agony or anger neared them to what they will now become – Vizards.

Only one stood, left and confused as he stared down at his comrades who were now lying on the floor, beaten by now, the revealed enemy, Tousen, Kensei's loyal bodyguard. And Aizen appeared in front of his captain.

Upon understanding that it was all Aizen's doing, how they all became Hollows, Shinji tried to attack in fit of anger, not knowing that he, too, will become like them.

Uruhara came in the nick of time just as Shinji was supposed to be slain. But his appearance, along with Tessai, proved to become useful to Aizen for later that night, after failing in healing the eight, Uruhara and Tessai were caught upon the order of the Section 46.

Tessai was arrested and sentenced to imprisonment for using forbidden Kidou and for Uruhara, evidence of his experiment on Hollowification was found in his office and was also sentenced. That was of course a set up.

Yoruichi abandoned her duty as the 2nd division captain and commander of the Special Unit Corps and saved the two along with the eight. She aided them in their escape to the human world and then after that, she went into hiding.

That was a century ago. Soul Society chose to close their ears from Uruhara's plea to spare the eight for they were victims of something they never wished to have. Soul Society turned its back on the ten and banished them. Since then, their names were never spoken again.

A century later, those eight who were banished and cast out and branded as Hollows return. Much as they hated t, they still have their sworn duty before, to protect the human world. This time, they must once again face some of the people who abandoned them for humanity's sake. They will work with them.

Besides, they owe it to Aizen who, through him, gave them a greater power…something they will use against him in return as a sign of gratitude.

Shinji played with his cap using his finger and then he stood up to face the seven Vizards. "It's time to pay our debt to him," he said and led the way outside where the Gotei 13 are all battling the 3 Espada and some other Arrancars.

Four captains are missing: Unohana, Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Mayuri. They could not also feel the reiatsu of another guy like them, a Vizard too, who, oddly, is working with the Shinigami. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Ishida, Chad and other reinforcement team were trapped in Hueco Mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story takes in the current manga but I made a little twist from it. I mean I made some changes.**

**Chapter 2**

Each of them went to help the remaining captains. Shinji gave out a bitter smile. His former 5th division had been abandoned ever since. Even that of Rose and Kensei. It is pretty funny how Soul Society had not listened to Uruhara before. If they had, this event could have been prevented in the first place.

"Let's just do what we are supposed to do," he said to Hiyori who was looking for Uruhara but she couldn't find her captain. She smiled bitterly. After Hiikufune, Uruhara had become her captain. She resented him first but came to accept him after they visited the Maggot's Nest where dangerous Shinigamis were detained.

They owe it to him that they are alive. They owe it to him and Yoruichi and Tessai that they weren't cleansed just because they turned into Hollow. And now, as a sign of gratitude, they would help the Gotei 13 who betrayed him.

The three former captains looked up at the traitors a century ago. They were high above the sky, looking at them with mocking smiles.

The handsome Kensei gripped his soul slayer tightly. Because of Toussen, a number of his subordinates were killed that fateful night in Rukongai. And he had no way to know that it was Toussen who betrayed him not until they have defeated their Hollows did Shinji relate the whole story.

"My former subordinate is mine to kill," he hissed a while ago and Shinji smiled knowingly.

"We feel the same and think alike," he nodded.

The Gotei 13 were suddenly alarmed by the sudden appearance of reiatsu from nowhere and when they looked down, they saw eight people…they stood momentarily in shock. Those faces…the old members of the Gotei 13 remembered them. Those were the people they abandoned and didn't let Uruhara heal them before banishing them in Soul Society.

"But I thought they turned into Hollows?" Ukitake asked in wonder. He glanced over his best friend and saw the wistful look on his face as he looked down on the dark-haired girl with glasses. Somehow, the one who replaced Lisa was Nanao, the girl who looked up at the vice-captain with so much respect. After what happened to Lisa and the others, Shunsui had never allowed Nanao to battle. Perhaps inside him, he always had the guilt. It was him who volunteered Lisa to go in replacement of Tessai.

"Who are they?" Hitsugaya asked while holding his sword. Really, he is already having a hard time fighting the Espada. She looked tougher than he thought. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Matsumoto struggling so hard against the three Arrancars.

"My, my, you're a good looking guy," a girl with green hair suddenly popped out in front of Toshirou taking him by surprise.

"W-When – "

Just how fast are these eight people who suddenly appeared?

"Kensei," the girl shouted the name to the gray-haired good-looking guy. "He's cute, isn't he?"

A vein popped out in Kensei's head. "Shut your trap woman. This ain't no time to kid around!"

The girl pouted. "Kensei, you dummy. You are so mean."

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

The smile from the girl left her face and she looked at him carefully, studying him. "No one had become captain at such a young age during our time. The youngest was Hiyori. But she never became a captain. I assume you are, judging from that cloak of yours."

Hitsugaya didn't bother to repeat his question when he heard his subordinate scream as three Arrancars went together to attack.

"Matsumoto!"

He stopped in mid-track when the Kensei guy appeared and helped her out.

"Kensei, you dummy! You're mean!! Why are you being nice to her?" the girl said again as she rolled over like a child. Hitsugaya could only look at her in confusion.

"Stop acting like an idiot!" Kensei hissed from where he stood as the three Arrancars struggled to get up but just a single attack from the gray-haired guy was enough to incapacitate them. And he didn't even go all out.

"But Kensei, you were never that kind to me," the girl continued as she pouted her lips.

"Enough of this," Hitsugaya's opponent, Halibel, said and sent a Cero towards Hitsugaya who was frozen a moment.

"What the – "

"Taichou!" he could hear Matsumoto's scream as he looked at the big Cero coming towards him. No matter how, there is no way he could evade that. It is too huge.

"That is why I told you to stop fooling around, Mashiro!" Kensei said just as the Cero was blocked with another bigger Cero. And when smoke cleared away, Hitsugaya saw the girl standing in front of him, her green hair slightly swaying with the wind.

"Heh…you're indeed a captain?" she asked. "That does not matter now."

"Just who are you?"

Matsumoto appeared beside him. When Hitsugaya looked back, the Arrancars had already vanished in thin air, thanks to the good-looking guy who wore typical clothes of the human punks. Street clothes.

"Mugurama Kensei," the guy answered as he stood beside the green-haired girl. He poked her a little. "I thought I told you to stop fooling around Mashiro?"

The one called Mashiro pouted her lips in front of him. "Dummy."

"Shut up."

"I'm Kuna Mashiro."

"There is no need to inquire who we are, kid."

A vein popped out from Hitsugaya's forehead. "I am not a kid."

"Ha?" the guy looked at him from head to toe and back before bursting into laughter. "You're a kid in every aspect. Mashiro, you still have a fight."

Mashiro jumped back and looked at the female Espada who stood a distance from them, studying them, wondering how a girl could have released a Cero, unique for Hollows.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't mind a helping hand, captain?" the girl asked Hitsugaya then winked. "Kensei, he's cuter than you."

"Oh shut up please!!! I don't care!!!" Kensei shouted in front of her face.

Mashiro jumped back again then left them.

"Is it alright to let her fight alone?" Matsumoto asked and looked at the guy. "Thank you a while ago."

The guy smirked then shrugged. "It is not like we really want to help the shinigami but we have no choice. We were indebted to a man and this is how we will thank him."

"Indebted to a man?"

Kensei looked up as he watched Mashiro enjoy her fight with the Espada. "Ah."

"You haven't answered me yet. Who are you?"

"I thought I did."

"The name is not what I just want to know. How is it that you know about Shinigami and how is it that Mashiro could release a Cero?"

Again, Kensei smirked. "We know all the stuff about Shinigami and their corruptness. Mashiro, I'm going to interfere if you don't fight seriously."

He turned at the confused two. "How about that, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Hitsugaya Toshirou from the 10th squad. Matsumoto is my vice-captain."

"I thought it is the other way around. I am the former captain of the 9th squad division. But that was more than a century ago."

"Former – "

"captain?"

The two were aghast as they watched him closely.

"Ah. Mashiro was my lieutenant then."

"S-So, if you're Shinigami – "

"We are not Shinigami. We are not even a Hollow."

"Then what are you?"

"Vizards. Half-shinigami, half-hollow and all thanks to Aizen and the other two traitors. So you see, we didn't come here to help the Gotei 13 after betraying us. We came to settle a score with Aizen."

* * *

"Lisa," Shunsui acknowledged his former lieutenant with slight scrutiny. Somehow, he could feel that she had become even stronger than the last time he saw her. When was that? A century ago when he unwittingly sealed her fate.

"Shunsui-san," she said with a small smile then turned to the four-eyed woman beside him. Recognition was apparent in her eyes. "Nanao."

"Lisa-san!"

"You have grown up."

"Lisa, why are you here?"

"To settle a score."

"With Gotei 13?"

"That would come later after we take our revenge from the man who started it all: Aizen."

"What do you mean, Lisa-san?" Nanao asked in confusion. A century ago, they all vanished and she was told that Lisa died. So seeing her a while ago came as a shock.

Lisa looked at her former captain and smiled bitterly. "She didn't know what happened, did she? What did Central 46 tell the Gotei 13 and other Soul Reapers? That we died that night?"

"Somehow, that is how they put it. Only few of us believe Uruhara was innocent and you're all victims. But our word against Central 46 is meaningless."

"To say thank you to Uruhara, we came to help the Gotei 13 who betrayed him yet he still continued to help them."

Shunsui sighed. "He felt responsible for what happened. Him and Shinji had always doubted Aizen but they never got the chance to prove his dirty work. He acted out earlier than they expected."

The Vizard sighed and looked at the enemy who is throwing them mocking looks. "Thank you for everything captain. Take care Nanao."

"Lisa – "

"I am not going to die if that is what you want to say. I am just glad I have the time to say thank you and have a glance at you all. After this, we will not see each other again."

With that she vanished to attack the enemy while Shunsui watched with so much regret. What cruel fate befell them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol…thanks for the reviews guys…yeah, I ought to mention them: **

**To the following: **

**Mel72000**

**cityangelz**

**war90**

**and a anonymous reviewer…**

**Thanks guys…and to city angels…I'll see what I can do about it…**

**I have made some revisions on this chapter seeing as I committed some mistake about the past.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Komamura, captain of the 7th division panted hard. It was a tough fight. He nearly didn't make it. He is just glad he beat the guy who defeated Madarame Ikakku from the 11th division.

A guy wearing an afro suddenly appeared in front of the tired animal. "Heh…I see you are the one who replaced my division. Pleased to meet you."

Komamura just looked at him. He is one of those with strange and strong reiatsu who just appeared a while ago.

"Who are you?"

"Aigawa Love. I like reading manga. Do you want to read some?" he said and offered a magazine. Komamura just looked at him in confusion.

"I'm Komamura."

"So I heard."

Love studied the animal. What if they turned into something like him? Would Soul Society have kept them instead of abandoning them? He does not have the answers for those and he never intended to find out anyway.

What they have become after Rukongai incident came in very handy. They have gained a stronger power…even enough to defeat the captains of the Gotei 13 he supposed. Maybe not all but some…

A good man at heart, Love bowed down in front of Komamura. "Thank you for taking care of 7th division."

The shock was apparent in his face upon hearing his squad's name. "H-How – "

"He's the former captain of the 7th squad division more than a century ago, Komamura," Ukitake said from behind as he looked at Love with a smile. "It's been a while Love."

Love scratched his head and offered the manga. "Want to read the manga, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake shook his head lightly. "That had always been your hobby eh? It still hasn't changed."

Love nodded. "I see that most of the captains were those not from before."

"A lot has happened of course."

"Like a certain Kenpachi killing the 11th squad captain to take his seat or the child prodigy who became the captain of the 10th squad?"

Ukitake laughed a little. "You seem to know what has been happening here."

"Ah."

"Love why did you suddenly appear with Shinji and the rest?"

"Eight of us…we have a score to settle."

"With us?"

Love studied the sickly captain then forced a smile. "Perhaps but right now we really have no choice but to help Soul Society despite what they have done to us. Human lives come first. Such was our duty before that incident."

Ukitake gripped his former comrade's arms. "Thank you. We need all the help we could get."

"For ol' time's sake eh?"

* * *

Rose studied the blonde Soul Reaper who is busy fighting a strong Arrancar. Most of the Soul Reapers today are young and few are strong. What had become of Gotei 13? They have fallen so low.

There is fire in the blond's eyes as he kept on fighting his opponent. Fire due to fury perhaps…who would not get furious? The captain you look up to had betrayed you, made a fool out of you…

That's Kira, vice-captain of the one who took his place, Gin.

A man with dark-hair appeared beside the blonde and talked to him after the enemy had trouble lifting his swords.

Yes, few strong people were left in Gotei 13. Captains, their lieutenants and their seated officers. With Aizen using Hogyouku, only these few people were left to fight them…the lower soldiers were still unfit for the battle.

What a shame.

""So, you're Kira?" Rose finally spoke after Kira defeated the Arrancar and he stood panting hard with the other Soul Reaper beside him.

"Who are you?" the two asked in unison.

Rose smiled. "Are you guys fond of music? Have you heard of the latest band and their album? He rather asked that confused the two. He smiled. They are still on-guard. That is a good start. Someday, the two might become even stronger.

"W-What are you talking about?" the other guy asked.

"Ah never mind…I guess you're not fond of music after all…pleased to meet the vice-captain of the 3rd squad. My name is Rose."

The two reacted on the name. How could a guy carry a girl's name? Rose laughed a little at the unexplained expression on their faces.

"Rose, where's Shinji, Hiyori and Hachigen?" Kensei appeared with Mashiro and two more. A kid wearing a captain's uniform and a beautiful woman. The names mentioned jolted Kira and Hisagi. Hisagi thought the voice of the newcomer seemed rather nostalgic.

"Oh, Kensei…have you finished with your business up there?" he asked gaily.

"Ah. Mashiro did the job."

Rose looked at the green-haired girl who would always cling to Kensei. The two are like brother and sister.

"Great. And they are?" he motioned for the kid and the woman.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, are you finished with the Espada?" Kira's companion asked.

"She's finished. Mashiro took care of her," Toshirou answered and his arms crossed his chest as he stared at the blond taking to Kensei.

"You heard it Rose. He is Hitsugaya, 10th squad captain," Kensei answered.

"Ah! You never did a thing! Rose, you're so mean," Mashiro said with her hands on her hips.

Rose just waved her off and studied the captain. For a kid, he did a great job getting the position. Now that is what they would truly call a prodigy.

"My name is Otoribashi Roujuro or you could simply call me Rose," he said with a smile. "It is nice meeting you kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Of course physically, you are a kid but inside, you're a matured guy otherwise you would not have gotten the 10th squad captainship right?" he said wisely that made Matsumoto laugh at the hidden compliment behind it. Hitsugaya is actually at a loss of words.

"Taichou, who are they?" Kira asked. There is something about them that seemed rather familiar. He just could not point it out...

"People like Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"So, Rose, are you ready to kick ass? One century…we waited too long…" Kensei said and looked up at the three traitors who stood high in the sky protected by a barrier. "Toussen shall pay for the lives of my subordinate."

"Toussen?" Kira's companion asked, a little surprised. How the hell did these people get involved so suddenly? "Kensei taichou!"

"Hisagi, this gray-haired guy is Kensei, former captain of your division until Toussen betrayed him."

Hisagi looked at Kensei carefully. There is no need to tell him that. He already recognized him. He was the captain who saved him when he was about to be swallowed by a Hollow. He was a young kid back then. But that one instant moment when he met the man, Hisagi had already admired him. Proof of that is he also had a tattoo on him.

He felt the pain of being betrayed by the captain. Not only him but Kira too. Now, suddenly, he came face to face with his former captain…his captain still should the circumstances be different.

"Kensei, another good-looking guy but he is kinda weird with his small tattoo on his face," the green-haired girl said as she went near Hisagi who stood uncomfortably as the woman held his face. "Wait…he looks familiar."

Kensei sighed in exasperation and grabbed Mashirou. "Will you please stop saying nonsense?" However, he did frown when looking at Hisagi who was looking at him as well. "Yeah, you really look familiar. Even the name."

Hisagi bowed down as a sign of respect. "I was the kid you saved in Rukongai...from a Hollow..."

The statement made Kensei still for a moment. Having been reminded of that incident made him taste bile in his mouth. However, he smiled at the man.

"Ah. You have grown up. Still a crybaby or not?" the question made Hisagi look away. Must he remind him of that in front of the others? It is embarassing.

Mashiro jumped behind Kensei though and peered over Hisagi. "Neh, Kensei, can we have rice cakes after this?"

A vein popped out of Kensei's head as he glowered at Mashiro who was not even affected at the very least. Hisagi smiled faintly. That was the same question she asked 101 years ago as they were walking away from him to investigate the area where the Hollow had appeared.

"I can relate to how you feel Kensei for that is exactly the way my lieutenant acts," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Pity isn't it?" Kensei said.

"Indeed."

"It must have been harder for you Hisagi that you were betrayed by your captain. You have grown up really. And how about that...you even became a vice captain of my former squad," Kensei finally said. He looked at the blond. "And I bet, he is Gin's lieutenant, Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I'm Rojouru, former captain of your squad, Kira."

The two suddenly bowed in respect. Although they don't know much, they still respect them for who they were before.

Mashiro patted Kensei's head. "Dummy, you're so mean. You have not introduced me!"

"Oh yeah, she's the former lieutenant of 9th division, Mashiro."

"Done over there?" a voice spoke from above and another blond with bob hair appeared. Then his eyes widened. He suddenly appeared beside Hitsugaya and grabbed ahold of Matsumoto's hand.

"Oh my first love," he said much to everyone's amusement.

"You always say that to every pretty girl you see…you even said that to me," Lisa appeared with her nodachi in hand.

Suddenly a slipper was thrown on the man's face followed by couple of kicks. A blond girl with red sportswear appeared. Her katana was behind her and she was looking at the blond man dangerously.

"How come you never said that to me Shinji!!!" she screamed as Shinji held his face. He looked at her.

"But you aren't pretty to me," he muttered that made the other Vizards laugh while the Shinigami were amused.

"Isn't it about time you go up there, the three of you?" the guy with an afro appeared together with Ukitakie, Nanao, Shunsui and Komamura.

"Oh Love," Shinji said with a wave of his hand while holding his face.

"Love?" Kira repeated the name.

"That is his name," Kensei answered the unspoken question.

"Just what kind of names do you have? Rose and Love?" Kira asked.

"Well…that's their names…"

"It is about time, don't you think?" Love repeated. His left hand was holding a manga book. "Rose, do you know what happened to the guy?" he asked his friend.

"Shut up. Don't spoil it before I get to read my manga," Rose answered.

Hiyori saw Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Ah! Where is that old man? He still owes me something," she asked the two captains.

"Uruhara?"

"Who else?" she smirked and looked away.

"Now, now, I didn't know my lieutenant would go looking for me," Uruhara appeared followed by Tessai and Hachigen.

"Uruhara-san!" Hisagi gasped.

They caught what he said. _My lieutenant…_

Another slipper flew and this time, it went to the blond merchant and hit his face. "You bastard! How dare you! You owe me big time!!"

Uruhara cried comically. "Hiyori-san, that's no way to greet your superior."

"Shut up."

"The old man, Yama-jii is fighting the old Espada…that would be a nice fight between the aged…" Shunsui said. "Yoruichi and Soifon are also having their tough battles."

Uruhara took off his hat and bowed a little. "It's been a while."

"One century is too long," Shinji said and glanced at Kensei and Rose. "Ready to kick ass?"

The bones in Kensei's knuckles sounded as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Yes. It is about time to settle a good score. How about you Uruhara?"

"That's your fight. Rose, you are fighting Gin because he betrayed your former division. He was not under your command before but being the former captain of the 3rd division, you have the urge to restore it.

Shinji, you will fight Aizen for what he did. He is the mastermind behind all of this. He was your lieutenant. You chose him so you could watch him closely. It turned out to be a miscalculation. Now, it is your time to settle your score with him. For what the eight of you have become and for causing this ruckus here.

Lastly, Kensei. You want to fight Toussen to avenge an ancient wrong. You want to avenge your subordinates who have fallen in his hands from his betrayal. You want to avenge too what you have become.

So you see, this is your fight. You are somehow related to it. Besides, they were the traitors who took your special seats."

The three nodded.

"But," Hiyori said with a dangerous look on her face. "Should the three of you fail, I'll kick your assess."

"Like you really could," Shinji muttered and earned another hit from her.

"Listen to me, the three of you, if you get yourselves killed then, I will never forgive you!" she said and her voice croaked.

Shinji looked at her fondly then bent down. "We won't. Don't give us that look Hiyori. We will return."

Hiyori tried hard to suppress her tears. The time they have waited for too long had come and she can't help but watch the three turn their backs to settle the score…to finish the game that was started over a century ago.

"You know, Hiyori is right," Love spoke. "We will never forgive you if you fail to come back."

Uruhara could only listen. For a century, the eight had formed a tighter bond than anyone else. Because they became family…no home to return to…no world…

"What do you think of us?" Rose said. "We didn't become captains before to get defeated so easily save for that Rukongai incident."

"Which reminds me, Kensei, I still have to beat you for what you did to me when you first became a Hollow. Your hit was the strongest I received and I suffered for it a long time," Love said.

Kensei just grunted. Mashiro jumped from behind him making Kensei jump back on instinct.

"Dummy,"

He looked at her for a while. There was no teasing look on her face…there was plain worry…her eyes reflected fear for what may become of them…he had never seen her like this before…

He smiled at her. She had always been more like a younger sister than a lieutenant to him. So during their reconnaissance before he always leave her behind. He was always worried about her despite the fact that she annoys him even in his sleep.

"I'll be back dummy. Not only me but also Shinji and Rose."

To everyone's shock, tears started flowing her face. The Vizards never saw Mashiro cry. This was the first time. And even Hiyori never acted so weird. Only this time too.

Hiyori had always been close to Shinji and Mashiro to Kensei.

"Why are you crying?" Kensei asked casually. "It's not like we will die."

"Don't underestimate the three of them," Uruhara advised.

Shinji chuckled. "And they better not underestimate us."

With that, they just held their faces slightly and Hollow mask started to cover their faces much to the Shinigami's shock. The eight were covered in mask.

As quickly as it appeared, the mask dissolved again.

"So you see, Aizen gave us something to use against him," Rose said.

"You already know his Soul Slayer," Uruhara said to Shinji.

The Vizard nodded. "Ah. Absolute Hypnosis. There is a way to fight that back right? To be like Toussen. But then, we are not blind so we just have to find a way."

With that they turned back. Kensei glanced over his lieutenant who was being comforted by Matsumoto who stood beside her. Shinji too gave a hidden glance at Hiyori who was just like a kid sister too.

"No regrets," Rose said to Love, his bestfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I'm really happy to be having review everyday. Heck...I can't even believe some would love the fic. Thanks to thierrymyst, war90, Naotoki Yamanouchi and a anonymous reviewer...gratitude is extended to you guys...**

**By the way, I am not fond of creating a story with lots of chaps actually so i really would say that this story is nearly coming to its end. Perhaps two or three more chapters before it ends. please do not blame me if the fights are quick because honestly I do not know how to create a fight scene among them all without knowing their abilities. I could not just assume. well...save for Gin...so sorry about this...**

**Chapter 4**

It had already been thirty minutes and the three are still fighting Aizen, Gin and Toussen. The others were left down to watch in horror and worry as the three Vizards are fighting without resorting to their masks.

"It seems Yama-jii is gaining advantage over his enemy," Ukitake said as he glanced at their commander general whose Soul Slayer is fire-based.

"And Yoruichi and Soifon are done with their fights…with multiple damages I guess…" Shunsui said with a sigh. "But at least, they have made it."

"The problem now is we don't have the 4th squad to tend to them. It seems they were trapped in Hueco Mundo," Komamura said.

"Hachigen can still heal using Kidou…decrease damage," Tessai said.

Uruhara sighed. "Since they locked them in Hueco Mundo, why don't I make a way again?"

* * *

"Shinji!" Hiyori cried out as Shinji was thrown a couple of times already.

"They will be fine Hiyori," Love said casually to the girl who looked like she wanted to go up there. "Don't do anything stupid. Shinji would not want any of us to interfere. Even Kensei and Rose would not want it."

"But they are already hurt!" Mashiro cried while biting her lips. After that darkness, Kensei suddenly got hurt. His body is showing the signs. He seemed to have been stabbed from every direction. "Kensei…"

"Mashiro, Hiyori…let's just believe in them. They said it, didn't they? They will come back," Lisa said but she too is already gripping her nodachi too hard. She wanted to join the battle. She could not bear to watch as her comrades get beaten.

"It seems, Rose was the first to break out and use his Hollow," Love said as he watched his friend in his Hollow form. There is no stopping it. They would really die if they refuse to fight using their Hollow. The three traitorous captains are strong. They would give them that. If not, they would not be fighting with an air of confidence on them.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask," Hitsugaya asked the afro. Urahara and the other Shinigami were busy already with the wounded Yoruichi and Soifon.

"Hmm?"

"Who exactly is Uruhara-san?" he asked tentatively that made Love ponder the question a little while.

"Before Mayuri took his place as the 12th squad captain, Uruhara commanded the 12th squad but only for a short time since he was set up by Aizen. He was blamed for what happened to us…and well sentenced to jail…"

"So that explains why he knew so much about Shinigami thing eh?" Matsumoto said and held Mashiro. "Your captain is strong Mashiro. He'll beat Toussen."

"So, it turns out this way. Them having to face the three…" Hitsugaya said. He had pieced two and two together to get the full story. A certain anger boiled inside him. Aizen. Momo followed the wrong captain.

She ended up deranged and could not accept the fact.

"If only Momo is here to see the truth," Kira said to Hisagi. She had revered Aizen so much that his betrayal led to her almost insanity. They felt sorry for Hitsugaya for the pain he is going through just looking at Momo's condition.

Hitsugaya glanced at Matsumoto. She was looking up with a blank face.

"Gin…" she muttered and bowed her head.

Hitsugaya bowed his head. Two women in his life were left and betrayed by two captains whom they value most.

"Look out!" Lisa shouted as Gin and Rose's battle reached their area.

Hitsugaya shunpoed towards Matsumoto and Mashiro and grabbed them before they get hit in the cross swords.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing? You almost got yourself killed!" Hitsugaya reprimanded.

"Gomena."

"Rose!" Love went to help his friend stand up. Even with the mask, he still got beaten?

"Heh…and you're all here," Gin said with his usual foxy smile as he gave each Vizard a single glance. "Long time no see."

"You – " Hiyori seethed in anger and grabbed her katana but Lisa stopped her.

"Don't do it."

Rose coughed out blood smiled at Love. "All of you. Get away from this area."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Love asked in worry. His friend just smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro and the Shinigami…leave this area before you get caught in the crossfire of their soul reapers!" he shouted as he left Rose to battle Gin with his full strength.

"Bankai," Gin said and as the smoke cleared away, everyone was surprised at the thousand blades dancing in the wind…all the tips pointed towards Rose. If Byakuya's bankai involved thousands of blades that dance with the wind like the cherry blossom, it was different with Gin. It is actually the blades itself.

And all at once, the blades attacked Rose who was very quick in evading while using sonido, the Hollow movement equivalent to shunpo.

Rose sighed heavily. "That's close."

"Too bad…it is already late," Gin said suddenly appearing in front of Rose with a devilish smile. "Shoot him dead, Shinzou."

"Rose! Look out! Evade it! Get away in front of him!" Hitsugaya shouted but his warning came too late as they watched Rose's back as they saw Gin's foxy smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by shock.

"What happened?" Kira asked. Did Rose manage to kill Gin? There was a spurt of blood.

In a suspended moment in time, everyone stood numb in shock at the sight that appeared a few seconds after Gin released his shikai. Then the silence was pierced by the sudden cry of rage and despair coming from the kid captain.

"Matsumoto!!!!!"

Rose held the woman's shoulder just as Gin immediately called back shinzou. It was evident in Gin's face that he didn't expect someone to take the hit.

"Ran-chan," he said as he watched her.

"This is enough Gin," she mumbled.

"Hey, hang in there," Rose said and carried the woman away from the momentary numbness of Gin. He does not understood what happened but he somehow knew that the two were friends judging from Gin's reaction upon seeing Matsumoto in front of him.

"Gin!!!!!!!" Hitsugaya said as he shunpoed towards the former 3rd captain. "You bastard!"

Rose was quick to pull Hitsugaya before he could go and attack Gin in fit of anger.

"Let me go!"

"Your anger will only get you killed," Rose said in cold tone. He could not accept that a Shinigami saved him in the nick of time. "Tend to her. She is still breathing."

The Vizards and Kira and Hisagi came rushing towards them as Rose stood behind Hitsugaya. A different kind of fury was written on his face as he stood there and faced Gin who still could not recover from what he just did.

"You will know pain."

With that, he had fully turned into his Hollow form and attack Gin who snapped from his shock at the sight of Rose. However what Rose had said rung through his muddled mind. Pain. He will know pain. Does his enemy need to show him that? He's suffering at the very moment now. He is starting to feel pain in fact by the fact alone that the woman who interfered is the only woman he ever cared for.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said and held the woman, cradling him. "Damn it. Who could heal?"

She was barely conscious. For a moment, she opened her eyes then smiled a little. "T-Taichou."

"Hang on. Where's Tessai? Urahara?" he said in panic. A hand touched his shoulder. It was the afro.

"Let me carry her. I'll bring her to them."

He winced at the sight of her wound. The blade shot directly to her heart. Matsumoto shook her head.

"I-It's been nice working with you, t-taichou," she said softly as the others surrounded them. Mashiro was crying.

"Damn it. Don't talk anymore."

Matsumoto tried to move and removed her pink sash. That of Hitsugaya is green. "R-Rose…he could get killed if I didn't interfere."

"But that was reckless of you," he said as he took what she offered him. Her breathing is suddenly becoming shallow. Her strawberry hair was damp with sweat from her previous battle.

"I'm happy to have met you captain," she said again as her eyes started to close. "You're a good friend. Unlike Gin…you always tell me where you go…I'm honored to have become – "

"Damn it! Stay with me Matsumoto! Do you hear me? Stay with me," Hitsugaya cried as he held her face. She's starting to feel cold, the warmth of life started to drain from her. "Damn, don't die on me, Matsumoto! Do you hear me?!"

Her answer was her ever sunny smile. Then she was gone. Hitsugaya stared at her for a while, lump filled his throat and his shoulders shook.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Just as Hitsugaya's cry filled the air, Gin fell facedown, barely conscious now. He tried to move his head so he could get a clear view of Rangiku. Ah. Now he knows pain as he watched the only woman he cared most fade away. He knows pain knowing he was the one who did that to her.

"You just killed your friend," Rose said coldly as he towered over him.

Gin gave a faint smile. _Rangiku…gomena…_

"C-Can you g-get me n-near her?" he asked the former 3rd squad captain. Rose glanced over the group. Hitsugaya's scream confirmed his suspicion. Besides, there is no way she would live with that deep hole in her heart.

"Why would you want to go near her?" he asked.

"Just to tell her where I would go…"

Rose carried the man and laid him beside the cold body of Matsumoto. Hitsugaya glared at Gin who is barely alive.

"Gin…" he said with so much loathing.

Gin faced him. "Y-You always took care of her. Gomena." Then his eyes darted towards the peaceful face of Matsumoto. "G-Gomena Rangiku…I-I didn't mean to…w-why did you…" he took a deep breath before trying desperately to have a touch of her face.

No matter how much he loathed him now, Hitsugaya knew when someone regretted what he did…Gin was just doing that…

And to his surprise…Gin is actually shedding tears…"T-This time…I'll t-tell you w-where I w-would go…w-would we see each other there? I-I'll see you there…t-to the place where you'll go…"

With his remaining breath, he told what he wished to tell. And as he is being dragged by death, he regretted every moment he betrayed her trust, every moment he left her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" a bald man together with a good-looking guy suddenly appeared and ran towards them. They felt Matsumoto's reiatsu decline so they rushed out only to find her already dead beside the traitorous Gin.

"W-What happened here?" Yumichika asked in confusion, unable to process in his mind what he just saw.

And they saw the defeated look in Hitsugaya's eyes as he held Matsumoto's hand, gripping it too hard that his knuckles turned white. The icy captain is having a hard time himself dealing with what had become of Matsumoto's fate.

From a moment ago, she was just breathing, consoling Mashiro and telling her not to worry about Kensei. Then in an instant, she shunpoed towards Rose and Gin and blocked Gin's blade with her body.

There was the pained look in his eyes when the teal orbs met that of the black orbs of Ikakku and Yumichika. Never before had they seen Hitsugaya looked so utterly defeated, so utterly in pain.

Kensei coughed out blood. Damn the man's bankai. You'd be surrounded in total blackness, paralyzing your entire body. Had he not decided to turn into a Hollow, he would have died a while ago already.

* * *

"This is the end, captain," Toussen said. Of course he didn't know that Kensei had already become a Hollow. He just flinched upon the sudden increase in reiatsu but that is just it. Nothing more.

"Damn, you're so annoying," he spat and brought out his katana. He had turned into a humanoid...the only one whose transformation is rather unique from the rest of his friends.

"You should have just died a century ago, you know," Toussen said, buying himself some time to finish his former captain. He shivered a little at the ominous reiatsu coming from him. He had already dealth with Hollows, with Espada...but never did he shiver in fear. This was the first time he got to feel it...the formidable strength of the man he betrayed.

Kensei chuckled then laughed like a madman making Toussen annoyed.

"I should have died?" Kensei repeated. "That was your mistake right? You allowed us to live a little longer while Aizen exchanged words with Shinji." His voice was not normal too. It seemed to have merged with the hollow's voice.

_This is my first time having to fight him,_ Toussen thought to himself. _Back when I was his subordinate, I never saw him fight seriously. Just now. And I never realized that he is this strong even without resorting to his Hollow. Just how could I win this? Gin had already died a few minutes ago. Will I be next? Besides, with his Hollow ability, it would even increase his level of power. _

"You know Toussen," Kensei said as he played with his daggers. "I would have forgiven you for betraying me but one thing I could not really accept is how you killed mercilessly your own comrades. That fact is vexing. You managed to kill them right under my nose. Damn it, they were your comrades too. You're blind physically and figuratively. You claim you are doing this for justice. Then I say you are doing this for Aizen. Not for justice. You who could not see were supposed to be the one who didn't fall in his hypnosis. But you were tempted by the soft words from him…justice and all…"

"Aizen is right."

Again, Kensei laughed like a madman. "Right? Is it even right to kill your comrade? To betray them? You say for justice? That's bullshit! And what of that little girl who was victim of Aizen's manipulation just so he could get the Hogyouku. You still call that justice? Wake up."

"You talk a lot," Toussen said as he engulfed Kensei in his world again.

"This wouldn't work on me Toussen. Once you succeeded in stabbing me using this ability of yours. Sneak attack as they call it. Once, you killed my subordinates. I'll tell you this Toussen, this kind of attack will not work on me. It never will. I did not become a battle commander for nothing."

With that, Kensei slashed through him. Toussen stood numb. Kensei just held his daggers as he stood back to back with his former subordinate. "Sorry, you could not kill me. I have promised to return to them alive. Blow away, Tachikaze."

Air currents begin to swirl around kensei in a circle up to his blade as it turns into a small combat knife. The blast from this blade hit Toussen directly.

Toussen felt his body slowly falling down as he heard Kensei's words. "You chose the wrong side of justice. You chose to indulge Aizen's selfishness, not realizing that you are merely his pawns from the very start. You and that fox."

_Ah…perhaps…what a shameful way to die…_

"Toussen!!!"

A faint smile curved his lips upon hearing Komamura's voice. _You're right. I should not have followed him._

Darkness has gone around Kensei and he stood as he watched Toussen's body fall to the ground. "Justice huh?"

He looked up and saw Shinji having a hard time too. Aizen would be tough to handle. "Shinji!"

The blond looked at him from where he stood. "Yoh, Kensei. 'Zup?"

"Huh?" Kensei could only look at his friend then scowled for the laid back attitude.

"So, I'm the only one left?" Shinji said again.

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Good luck."

He hesitated a little when he saw the Vizards down. They were gathered around the – his eyes widened in shock. That was the woman he just saved a while ago. What happened to her? Why is she laid beside the fox?

"Kensei!!!"

He smiled as Mashiro came running towards him, her eyes red with tears. She jumped at him and they both stepped backwards to gain balance. "Thank God. Are you alright, dummy?"

He ruffled her hair like he never did before then nodded. "Ah."

"Matsumoto, she –" Mashiro sobbed as she tried to relate what happened but Rose came beside Kensei and patted him.

"You're bleeding," he commented.

"No big deal. What happened to her?" he rather asked. He found a lot of similarities between her and his lieutenant before.

Rose was silent for a moment. "She took the hit meant for me to save my hide."

"I see," he said and looked at the kid captain who still sat beside the fallen warrior. Then he looked at Mashiro. He could imagine how he would feel should Mashiro and him were in that situation.

"It seems, they are different from the Shinigami before," Rose commented.

"That is too bad. I somehow like her. She reminds me of Mashiro and me when we were still Shinigami."

"I commend her for it. Someone who deserves respect."

Aizen was already pissed off. No matter how much, he could not easily kill Shinji. His wounds are healing faster. He really should have killed these people a century ago. They have become pains in the ass.

"Heh…all your pawns have already died," Shinji taunted as he swung his sword. It really is hard fighting someone who uses hypnosis but he is already getting the hang of it.

"They are merely pawns to my great plan. I look ahead, Shinji. The King's Key is very important to me. And when I do get it, you're dead meat."

"That would take a lot of time. Before that, we will have to kill you," Shinji said but stopped when he felt the blade of Aizen pierced his stomach.

"Really?" he said with a mock smile as blood spluttered from Shinji.

_Shit! I was careless. I didn't notice when he shifted position with his sword._

"This time, I will really make sure that you are dead," Aizen said as he raised his sword.

"Shinji!!!"

Hiyori's cry filled Shinji's ears and he suddenly opened his eyes. He could not die here. He promised them he would get out alive. He turned into a hollow unwittingly then grabbed Aizen's wrist before he could even draw his sword.

"Not so fast," he said and pierced him too with his blade. It is fair now. They are both wounded and can hardly make it out in battle.

"You're really strong, aren't you, Shinji? If not, you would have died already. I have always been intimidated by your cunning ability. Ah...but that was a century ago," Aizen said as he released his soul slayer again and it hit Shinji in the same spot making it harder for Shinji to breath.

"D-Damn you," he stammered for the first time as he felt the pain in his gut. _Why the hell am I not taking this seriously?_

"No!!!" Hiyori cried out and went up followed by the rest of the Vizards. They could not believe that Shinji was beaten by Aizen. Impossible. Shinji is strong. He could not easily be defeated.

"Hiyori!" Urahara grabbed her arms but she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" she hissed and the mask covered her face.

"You're too angry to fight! All of you!" Uruhara reprimanded in a stern voice but the Vizards were already deaf with anger. They could not just let Aizen get away from what he did.

Hitsugaya looked up at the commotion above. He saw Aizen looking at them with victory in his eyes. But the Vizards charged at the same time. They all wore their masks.

"Can they do it?" Kira asked in wonder.

"Ah."

"Where's Shinji?"

They looked at the left upon hearing a loud thud. Shinji just fell there. "Look over Matsumoto's body," he ordered the lower ranks who all nodded.

Hitsugaya shunpoed towards Shinji and helped the guy. He is barely breathing.

"Hey…get a grip of yourself. You weren't fighting seriously there," he said at the blond man who looked up and his eyes widened as he saw his friends fighting Aizen altogether. They all were wounded in a short time.

"Damn under normal circumstances, I would have slept but they are in danger. How could you defeat a guy if you're blinded with rage," Shinji said as he gathered a little time to let his wounds heal itself.

"They thought you are a goner," Hitsugaya muttered.

* * *

**Since Gin's Bankai was not yet revealed, I decided to follow one author's idea. I forgot the name but I have borrowed your idea about Gin's bankai. I hope you don't mind. There is also no way I can describe Aizen's bankai so I decided to make his fight with Shinji quick…hehehe…sorry…it would have been easier if I also know of Shinji's shikai. **

**And for Matsumoto fans: Please don't kill me. I really have no intention to kill her off…but I just thought about it after reading the chapter where she was ripped off by Allon. I love the woman too so please, please, forgive me. Although I made it a little interesting where Gin had to say where he would go…in all honesty, I think the foxy captain does care for her…**


	5. Chapter 5

**My thanks to War90, mel72000, to a anonymous reviewer...thanks a lot...**

**We are nearing the end of the fic and i have to say i really enjoyed making this even if it was short...hope you continue reading it till the end...**

**Chapter 5**

"You're all charging me like a madman," Aizen said, amused.

"Damn you!" Hiyori hissed despite her injury. _That idiot. How could he let himself get killed so easily?_

She charged at a fast speed but was knocked by someone just as she was to hit Aizen.

"Hiyori, don't be reckless. If you would die, I'd be lonely without you spanking me and hitting me all the time," Shinji said and winced in pain. His wounds weren't healed yet but he could not allow them to fight his battle for him. This is a personal battle against Aizen. His personal battle. He, among all of them, had the most reason to fight Aizen because the latter was his former lieutenant. Damn. He failed a century ago. There is no way he would fail now. Not when he finally had the chance to avenge something.

"Shinji…I thought…" Hiyori muttered.

"Idiot. I thought I told you I'm not going to die?"

"You're really a pain in the ass Shinji," Lisa said from behind.

"Yoh!" he said to the other Vizards who now gathered around him. He knew, this is their time to avenge themselves for what they have become. They were just too glad they beat their hollow before they could turn into a full hollow. They were just too glad Urahara came to save them before they could turn into full-blown hollow.

"Finish him Shinji. With vengeance. Show him pain," Kensei spat as he looked at Aizen whose face was with mixed annoyance and surprise. He must be thinking he had already won the battle alone.

"Ah," he said.

* * *

Ichigo and the rest finally broke out from Hueco Mundo and when they came, all they saw were the remains of the battle with the last match still on going between Shinji and Aizen.

"Those are rather nostalgic faces," Kuchiki Byakuya said when he recognized them from memory.

"You know who they are?" Ichigo asked in confusion. He knew nothing of the Vizards' past. All he could recall about them is that they possess a power like him…half-hollow and half-Shinigami.

"They are the former old members of the Gotei 13," Unohana chose to explain. "Shinji and Aizen. it took them a century to settle their score."

"Settle a score?" Ishida asked.

"Shinji was Aizen's former captain. When the incident in Rukongai happened, Shinji and the other seven were cast out from Soul Society because they became Hollows, a sudden threat to Soul Society and the world." It was Unohana who answered this time. Indeed, it felt nostalgic. Seeing them after a century. She had always wondered where they have gone before...what happened to them...no one knew...except that Urahara was exiled the same with Yoruichi for breaking the law.

"B-But how did they become - ?"

"It was Aizen who orchestrated everything. They, like Rukia, were victims of his cruel plans."

_So that was what Shinji meant when he said he knew everything about Shinigami and the Hogyouku and Aizen,_ Ichigo thought to himself. They saw Kira and the others down on the ground so Ichigo and Rukia followed by Renji immediately shunpoed towards them forgetting about Byakuya, Kenpachi, Unohana, Mayuri. Chad, Ishida and Inoue. There seemed to be something wrong down below.

* * *

Shinji smiled at Aizen as he fell down. He had no time to release his sword because Shinji was quick to prevent it.

"Sayonora, Aizen. thanks to you, we were able to get stronger and beat the hell out of ya," he said. He made sure to hit him in his most vital parts so he could not have the chance to live and survive. He does not deserve mercy. A man like him does not derserve goodness from anyone.

"Y-You bastard – "

"This is our payback," Hiyori said. They all gathered around him, towering over him. Their faces covered with their masks. Aizen felt chill run down his spine. For the first time, he felt fear. These are Vizards. They have become ruthless after what happened to them. These are not like Ichigo who refused to kill his enemy rather just to incapacitate him.

These are the Shinigami he had experimented before. These are the Shinigami he thought were merely pawns to his plans. They are the group he ruined.

"How does it feel Aizen? A century ago, you were the one towering above us as we lay down, fallen and dying. It is time to turn the tables against you," Shinji spoke and the Vizards all raised their katana.

"Thanks to you, we didn't get to live our lives normally, always hiding from the Soul Society's Mobile Units."

Kensei snickered a little. "Do you know how it was like for us for the past hundred years? To have no home...no world to belong...you took all those from us."

"You're an evil man who deserves more than death," Lisa said.

Shinji sighed as he gave Aizen a deathly glare. One hundred years ago, no shinigami ever had a glimpse of this side of Shinji...he was always one with a goofy look on him. However, everything changed after what they have become.

"One hundred years ago, I remember you saying I miscalculated," Shinji spoke at the now helpless Aizen. "Now, I'll say it back to you Aizen. You miscalculated as well. You have spent years devising your plan but you left one factor out. Us. We are your miscalculation that is why, you lost this battle from the get-go."

Even if the guy lives, his soul link and soul chain were already destroyed by Shinji so there is no way he could fight at par with them again. Aizen may only rely on using kidou but with his injuries...it would just be futile.

"Hold it," an old voice spoke from behind and Yama-jii with the rest of Gotei 13 captains including Hitsugaya Toshirou stood around the Vizards.

"Hmph," Hiyori sniggered. "What do you want?"

Time suspended, the eight Vizards were face to face with the Gotei 13 led by Yama-jii. No one dared speak. They held each other's gazes until finally someone cleared his throat to ease the rising tension. Rukongai incident and what happened after it isn't far away. It lingers there. One trigger of it would turn everything into bloody chaos.

"If possible, we would like to negotiate the execution of Aizen," Yama-jii finally spoke.

The Vizards looked at each other but still didn't utter a single word. Then they shifted their gazes back to the Gotei 13, their eyes filled with bitterness and hate. Ah...that pain of being cast out so callously by their own allies...it still lived inside them...

"Aizen will be executed through Sokyouku to answer for his crimes," the old man continued. "And that execution will commence an hour from now. We have already sent words to Soul Society to prepare everything."

Shinji chuckled derisively then shrugged. "Do as you wish. We have finished our business here. We have our payback."

With that the eight turned their backs and started to walk away from them.

"We apologize for what happened a century ago," Ukitake said that stopped the eight for a little while. "It was really biased to just cast you out."

Hiyori glared at them. "We don't need your apology or your pity for what befell us."

"Indeed but allow us to make up for the mistake. Please, if you must, we could negotiate."

"We don't want to have anything to do with Shinigami business anymore. The reason why we came here is not to save your hides. We have finished what we came for," Kensei spoke.

"Yes. You see, we came and did what we must. We have nothing to do with the rest of you. After all, we were no longer Shinigami a long time ago," Love spoke. It would have been easier talking about it if it were other people. But just talking to these Shinigami...it brings back pained memories...bitter ones...something they could never forget much as they wanted to...because everytime they resort to their hollow powers, they were reminded of what happened to them...of their fate...of being victims...

"The three seats are waiting for their former captains. We offer you that. There is no way we could atone for the harshness and callousness we did."

"We told you – " Hiyori said and stepped forward but was pulled by Shinji.

"Hiyori – " he received a punch right into the face. "Aw."

"Let me go you idiot!!"

"You're hot-tempered as usual," Shinji muttered before turning to the Gotei 13. "We'll think about the offer."

With that they have left leaving the Gotei 13 wondering what they would decide from that point on. After all, they could not really expect them to easily forget the past. However, they believe something might change their mind. The Gotei 13 hated to admit but they needed the strength of the Vizards. Proof was the fact that it was the cast out who actually laid down the curtains of the Winter War and decided the outcome of it...


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh...this is it...the finale of the fic and i hate to say i have come to this already...but then again...I have intended it to be short and this is the shortest I could make about it...but I do hope i satisfied the readers...that's what a writer would love to do right? To entertain readers? Hehehe so I hope i succeeded from that...**

**Anyway...thanks for my reviewers ever...I had just posted this fic a couple of days ago...thinking, hey, how about making a fic for the Vizards? And ta-da...but to be honest, I have already finished this story long before I became a member of this site...**

**I really have a lot to say since this is my first time here and I had already posted a number of stories not realizing that I am coming close to an end to one of it which is this...gosh I can't imagine I did this in a week..posting and updating and all...hehehe...but then again, that is the beauty of pre-writing a story...**

**So thanks everyone...I really, really, appreciate all those who have reviewed this since chapter 1...until the end...**

**So gratitude to these guys: Thierrymist, war90 and a anonymous reviewer...again...**

**Chapter 6**

Karakura town had been restored to its original place and Soul Society had prepared everything for the burial of the Gotei 13 casualties. Aizen had been executed already just a few hours ago. Peace had once again taken over.

Only Matsumoto was the seated Shinigami who died in battle and she was given a military burial due for a brave soul like her.

All throughout as the Soul Reapers gathered, Hitsugaya had never spoken a word. It seemed that he is still in a state of denial yet he did well in not showing it. He still could not grasp the fact that his vice-captain had indeed died. His vice captain who had helped him through a lot of things save for paperwork. Ah, but he owed it to her that he was able to control Hyourinmarou, his ice dragon. It was because of his strong spiritual power that his grandmother was frozen and it was Matsumoto who came and offered help.

She would come and visit her in the Academy where he already started to gain fame for being a prodigy. Strangely enough and funny too, he ended up as a captain and she, his lieutenant.

They fought together side by side in many battles, backing each other up if there is a need to it. Odd but he felt closer to her now than Hinamori.

"We are really sorry, Hitsugaya," Ichigo, who decided to come for the burial, said with a tap on his shoulder. Toshirou raised his head then nodded.

"Ah."

"She is a brave woman careless she may be," Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya gave a nod before stepping away from the group who came to offer their condolences. He was the person closest to her and he was her only family. Him and the entire 10th division.

He looked at his gathered squad. All of them were evidently mourning for her death. He clenched his fist. "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Will he be alright?" Inoue asked and looked up at Ichigo who stood close to Rukia. Pain crossed her eyes so she looked away again. It is enough that he came to save her in Hueco Mundo. He could never be hers.

"He will be…but not now…perhaps in the near future," Rukia answered. "It is hard to lose someone close to you. It is hard to deal with her absence. There would always be the times where you would always long for the presence of that someone you care the most."

_Rukia had grown up after what happened to Kaien. She could relate very well to the pain of losing a friend…the closest friend you could have,_ Ukitake thought as he heard his subordinate talk about the pain of it.

What Toshirou needs is someone to pull him from the anger and grief. Hinamori would not be able to do it. It is because her mind had always been stuck to the image of Aizen.

Not far away, a girl silently watched as the burial took place. Then she walked away from the scene to meet with her friends.

* * *

It felt strange to be wearing haori again after one century. The Vizards had decided to accept the offer.

_We can have a world we could call our home again. It might be them who have turned their backs on us but they are making amends. We have been hiding for one hundred years guys...always thinking what world we belonged to...a home to return to...don't you think it is time for us to be out in the open once more? Not having to look at our backs time and time again...fearing we have been found_

That was what Shinji had told them and they all agreed. They have been longing for home and now they are back. Anger forgotten.

Rose took the position of captain of the 3rd squad once again with Kira as his lieutenant. Now as he looked at them, there is no single soul he could recognize from one hundred years ago.

Shinji resumed his usual seat as the 5th squad captain with Hiyori as his lieutenant. The girl named Hinamori had resigned from her post and chose to become a non-seated Shinigami under his supervision.

Somehow, he felt sorry for her for what Aizen had done. It must be terrible to have the person you look up to betray you so much.

"She's a weakling. Look at her, why can't she move on and accept the fact that Aizen was the bad guy?," Hiyori said in an irate tone as she stood near the window where she could see Hinamori looking above.

"Just leave her. She was broken mentally and emotionally. It is hard to deal with both," Shinji said as he shuffled the paperwork. "Since you have a free time talking, why don't you come here and help me with this?"

"That is your job, right?" she asked with an evil grin on her face. Shinji moaned. Perhaps it was wrong to have her as his lieutenant after all.

* * *

At the 9th quarter, Kensei was signing the papers when a knock was heard. "Who is it?"

"Sir, if I may speak with you?" a voice said. He recognized it as Hisagi's voice.

"Come in."

The lieutenant came in hesitantly as he rubbed his hair. "Uhm…"

"Hisagi, what brought you here?" he asked the guy. A soft smile curved his lips upon seeing the tattoo on his face.

"Kensei-taichou, I would like to resign my post to Mashiro-san," he said with a sincere smile.

"Ha?"

"It sounds insane but I really want to start from the bottom again. I want to look up at you while I remain below. Just like some centuries ago,"

Kensei studied him carefully. "You can do that even if you're my lieutenant. Mashiro was my lieutenant. It sounds so bad to just give her back the post and sidestepping you. Besides, I could use your help than her," he said with a chuckle. Yes indeed, Mashiro could not help him with the paperwork. She would only nag him and annoy him as he does it. Besides, having the position of the lieutenant or 3rd seat does not really matter to her.

Hisagi bowed down. "Thank you for your kindness sir. Well how about I become the 3rd seat and Mashiro would be your lieutenant?"

Kensei sighed. "There is nothing I could really do about it, is there? Do as you wish then Hisagi."

"Thank you taichou," he said and bowed again before he headed towards the door.

"You know, ahm, I can understand the pain you are going through. Don't distance yourself from your taichou just because of what happened before. Toussen and I are different to begin with. I sincerely hope you can give me as much trust as you have endowed upon him."

Hisagi nodded again then bowed before finally closing the door.

"Why don't you come out there Mashiro?" he finally asked Mashiro who hid in the corner.

"It was already how many months since the truth came out. Still, it is hard for them to recover. They should be okay by now."

"They are okay alright but you know, even if how many months or even years have passed, the pain never really goes away. It still lives inside...gnawing...don't you think it was the same with us? The pain I mean."

"Yeah. Alright, I better go," she said.

"Not so fast Mashiro. You will help me with this load of work," he said with an evil grin in his face.

* * *

"It is really good to have you back Lisa-chan," Shunsui said as they both watched the 8th squad do their training.

"Ah. Where is Nanao?"

"Probably busy with her research again."

"I missed this place and this quarter but well, I don't belong here anymore. I have a new division. And hard as it seems, I think I'll have to take care of my captain now."

"Hitsugaya is a good captain."

Lisa nodded. "I noticed it okay? You don't have to tell me. What I don't understand is why a kid is extremely workaholic. I mean he does all the work and left me with nothing to do but to aid him in reconnaissance and all. It is like I only exist there to stand beside him and do nothing."

Shunsui smiled. "That is how he does things when Matsumoto was alive. He always ends up doing all the paperwork while Matsumoto would sneak away from him for a cup of sake. That is how things work between them."

Lisa grunted. "Sounds like Mashiro and Kensei. But I kinda admire the kid and I respect him. Besides, if not for Matsumoto, we would not have decided to come back here. We are indebted to her. That's one of the reasons. Anyway, I have to go before the kid found me gone."

"And just who are you calling a kid?" an icy tone said from the roof. Hitsugaya had been sitting there all the time, listening to them. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he ended up doing it anyway.

"Oh, taichou…you're eavesdropping," Lisa said and tried to sound cheerful. Really, how could she help this guy recover? She isn't as cheerful as Matsumoto. It would have been better if Mashiro became his vice-captain and she would work under Kensei.

She heard a lot about Matsumoto and she couldn't help but compare her to Mashiro. Perhaps her friend is the one who could pull him from the abyss of darkness filled with so much pain and grief.

"I'm not. Let's go. We have a lot of works to do," he said and waited for her to shunpo above. Shunsui watched the two. Ah, Hitsugaya is in for a different kind of adjustment.

Love volunteered to stay under Hitsugaya's division too. He wanted to see for himself how much the kid had achieved since he became the captain of the 10th division. Besides, he is curious about his icy demeanor.

Hachigen led the Kidou Corps since Tessai and Uruhara had decided to stay in the human world and aid Ichigo and his friends there.

The once cast out had come back and found their home again. No more anger to fuel, no more vengeance…Soul Society knew that as long as there are human souls, there would always be Hollows and Shinigamis.

But right now, they weren't as callous as before to judge those who became victims of the Hollow. Somehow, the Vizards had changed Soul Society in an implicit way.

And with the greatest threat already dead, they started to restore everything to its proper order while at the same time preparing Soul Society for what might come next again for Aizen is just one of the threats. Who would know…one might still rise to go against Shinigami…Vasto Lordes are no longer a problem since they took care of them already.

As for the Hogyouku, Uruhara had finally found a way to destroy it after more than a century.

Now the cast out gathered together at the Sokyouku hills while they watched the moon at its peak.

"It is really good to be home again," Lisa said as she sat in the lap of Kensei. While they have no serious enemy to deal with, it is perhaps time for a little diversion. Among the Vizards, only the two have a romantic attachment to each other.

"The two of you look like idiots," Hiyori muttered under her breath as she looked at the two. Being together for so long, the two had developed romantic feelings toward each other and they never kept it a secret from them.

Besides, Lisa suits Kensei just fine. The handsome and the pretty…

"There goes your jealousy sickness again," Lisa said with a small laugh.

"Kidding aside, you're right Shinji before," Rose said. "We have a place to call our home again."

Mashiro jumped behind Kensei and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get off me dummy!" he shrieked while trying to fend her off without lifting Lisa from his lap.

"This has always been our home."

And so the cast out and banished had once again found their way back home. Such was their destiny…such was what fate stored for them…it turned out that fate smiled on them…

- The End -

* * *

**So there it goes...they went back...in my opinion, I think the guys really belongs there...they fit the place...the only reason why they were forced to leave was because of what happened to them...but then...well...what do you think? **

**I would appreciate your review for this last chapter guys...I really, really would appreciate it...**

**And by the way, you can check out my other stories as well...thanks...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hello there. It has been a while. I know I have finished this story in its entirety and I have said what I have actually wanted to say. However, in collaboration with my friend who is not actually a member of this site but loves reading fanfiction, we have come up with a random chapter, which would definitely be a bonus chap.  
**

**It is not like the previous ones. I'll have to say that. **

**I have been thinking whether to actually post it or not but after some careful thoughts, I decided why not? This could serve another purpose. That is to express my gratitude to those who have previously read this. I know I have personally thanked you through email but I thought, well, why not thank them in public as well. This would also serve as a thank you to the anonymous reviewers as well. **

**So for the following people: Mel72000, cityangelz, war90, Naotoki Yamanouchi, ThierryMyst, airballon, autumn-leaf 16 plus the anonymous reviewer.  
**

**A heartfelt gratitude to you guys. It meant a lot for me. It was the first multi-chapter I completed and knowing there are those who actually appreciated it…made me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned hereafter. **

*********

It had been two years since Winter War and everyone started to settle down, to move on. Changes have been made and everyone had to adjust once again. But nevertheless, it had always been peaceful for the most part at last when Hiyori, Shinji and Mashiro are out of sight.

"Shinji, you dickhead! Haul your ass up!!" the petite Shinigami yelled from outside the captain's quarter with hands on her hips.

Their subordinates could not help but feel amused at how their lieutenant could order the captain around. The scene playing in front of them had become their entertainment and they were used to it already. Well, 5th division had never been this livelier, this messier since Aizen's time. it was like a break for all of them…

Getting no answer, Hiyori kicked the door open and not a few seconds later, she emerged with the captain in tow.

"Don't pull my hair stupid," Shinji groused.

"It's time we go," she said after giving him a smack in the head.

"Why can't it be here?" he groused yet again as he fixed his hair.

Hiyori looked at him and gave a glare. "Do I look like I know the answer? Why not ask them?"

"Hai."

*********

Lisa obviously pouted.

"Huh?"

"I said, I won't come," Hitsugaya Toshirou answered, his eyes on the stack of papers poled in front of him.

Lisa sighed again. "But captain – "

"Everyone would be going, even the captain-general and that would obviously mean putting Soul society at risk so one must have to stay on guard. That would be me."

The woman blinked a couple of times before sighing in concession. "Damn captain…for a child, you have fast become a man."

"Sorry," Toshirou mumbled when Lisa had left. Guess it was still hard to move on even after two years since her death. It's not like Rangiku was his lover. It was just that he lost one constant part of his life. It's never easy when you lose it.

**********

"This is freaking crazy," Hiyori muttered when the ladies were all gathered in one room with some freaking humans fixing their gowns.

"Shut up Hiyori. This is my wedding and I want it the way Western people do it. I have always wondered how it feels like to march down the aisle," Lisa snorted as one lady spun her around to check on her gown.

"I wonder why Kensei agreed to it," Hiyori whispered to herself, not wanting the bride to hear of it. "By the way, where is Mashiro?"

now they could not see the green-haired, ditzy lieutenant of Kensei. Where could she have gone?

"I have not seen her around," Lisa answered with a frown.

"You look beautiful than you already were, Lisa-chan," Nanao commented as she studied Lisa who was busy browsing a magazine.

"What are you looking at, Yadomaru-fukotaichou?" Isane asked with curiosity.

"I'm scanning for a piece to wear for the honeymoon," came the simple answer.

"Liar. You're reading that manga again," Hiyori said.

Lisa looked up then shrugged. "You never had a problem with it before. Why complain now?"

The now 5th division vice-captain pulled her hair and wanted to scream bloody murder.

"You never told us it has to be here – here in the human world," she hissed softly so the humans would not hear about it.

the others watched as the two argued with each other.

"If you bothered to read the wedding invitation, you would have figured it out," Lisa pointed out. "However, considering both you and Shinji, I doubt if you bother yourselves with papers."

"But why do I have to wear this?" Hiyori hissed and pointed at the gown that hugged at her small frame. Like Kuchiki Rukia, Sarukagi Hiyori is a small woman with a temper.

This time, Lisa flicked her finger. "Oh, I forgot. This was the first time you'll have to wear a gown."

"If you don't shut your trap, I'm outta here," Hiyori warned as the others only laughed.

****

There is an unexplained look on the faces of two men on the other side of the room.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Shinji growled as he stared at himself in front of the mirror.

Rose rubbed his chin as if to think of the right answer before actually flicking his finger. "Let's see…because Kensei lost to some stupid bet he had with Lisa and therefore he has to actually follow what she wanted?"

The statement earned a glare from the man in question while the others inside the room chuckled.

"What sort of bet?" Shinji asked curiously and took a seat from across Hachi and Love while Hisagi and Kira sat beside him.

"He lost to her at Janken. The deal is, if he wins, their wedding would be held in Soul Society and be kept simple. However, if Lisa wins, it would be her way."

Shinji actually smirked at his friend. "Tsk. Tsk. Apparently, you lost. The two of you are hardheaded and you both wanted to do things your own way…but to actually come up with a compromise using Janken? Kensei…tsk…"

"Shut up. I was hoping the old man would object to it but he seemed to have made things worse. How could he have allowed this?"

"Come on now Kensei, don't give us that look of a man about to be hanged. This is supposed to be your wedding day and you should be wearing a smile for heaven's sake. This is not some kind of a battle," Love commented as he sniffed twice while his eyes remained focused on the manga.

"The old man is nuts," Shinji have to agree to Kensei and he said it softly so only Kensei would hear about it. after all, he shares the same sentiment with Kensei regarding the wedding in the human world.

***

yamamoto sneezed as he rubbed his nose. Someone must be talking ill about him this moment.

"Is this a wise idea?" Ukitake asked in worry as his eyes scanned the room. All of the captains except one had come down from Soul Society to stand as primary sponsors for the wedding. Of course, wherever the captain goes, the vice-captain has to follow.

Matsuri was grinning from ear to ear as he and Nemu sat at the far-end corner of the room, near the window overlooking the town. It was as if he had found a guinea pig.

Byakuya was regally sitting beside Yoruichi, calmly sipping his coffee while paying no mind to the catwoman. Yoruichi on the other hand is trying to get to his nerves, probably to have a glimpse of the boy she used to play tag with some century ago. However, Yoruichi will have to deal with the fact that Byakuya was not as hot-tempered as he was before. In fact, he is probably the most composed captain among them all.

Unohana and Komamura are into a sensible discussion while Soi Fon was obviously being annoyed by Urahara.

Now only Kenpachi volunteered to hunt down some Hollows along with his loyal underlings.

"Of course it is," Yamamoto answered as he rubbed his beard. This is probably the first time he indulged himself for some amusement. After all, it does not hurt to loosen up a bit before actually resigning.

"But – all captains and vice-captains – here?"

"Maah, the wedding, I assume, would not take long," he answered. Yamamoto eyed one of his two former students. "Are you okay with this? I've heard rumors going around for quite some time."

At the remark, Shunsui grinned. "Contrary to popular belief, Lisa was never my lover. But she is a nice woman though. I would give you that."

Yamamoto merely rubbed his beard. "Would you like to make a bet?" he suddenly suggested as he leaned closer so the two would be the only ones to hear.

Shunsui raised his brow but his eyes showed interest.

"What sort of bet?" Ukitake whispered. The other captains looked at the three oldest men with suspicion.

"Who do you think would come next after Kensei and Lisa?"

the question weighed on their minds as they started to ponder on it.

"Hey, Yama-jii, what would you give for this?" Shunsui asked, his eyes suddenly filled with mischief. Ukitake scratched his head, uncertain if he should participate or not.

"My last salary?" the old man said, his eyes finally opened.

Shunsui whistled and grinned. "Are we allowed to interfere?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "No. so what do you think?"

"Ukitake sighed. "Your idea of amusement is in the form of betting, it would seem."

"Hn."

Shunsui slapped Ukitake's shoulder as he gave Urahara a glance. "Don't worry. We'll win this. How do we know who wins? If I remember correctly, you are not actually resigning but would be going up."

"good point. Whoever catches the bouquet should probably be the next one. I heard that is how it is done in the western world. And whoever gets the garter would be the pair."

Shunsui smiled mischievously. "Interesting. Then I would pick Yoruichi to end up with – " he faced Ukitake. "Who do you think? Urahara or Byakuya?"

"Urahara."

"My thoughts exactly. However, it does not hurt to also try Yoruichi and Byakuya…don't you think so?" he asked again but Ukitake only smiled uncertainly.

"Then I would pick Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia," the old man said.

The two looked at him, their face of a frown. "W-What?"

"It's possible don't you think so?" he asked and smiled, a rare smile for the two and the first smile for the others.

"Yeah but – "

"Then it is settled."

********

Finally, the wedding ceremony had started. Selected people had actually attended. Kurosaki family were the first among the humans who were given the invitation followed by the Quincy family. It seems Isshin is more excited than his son because Ichigo felt like something bad would happen…something that he would most likely not like. However even if he wanted to refuse, Rukia had suddenly appeared at his doorstep some time earlier and dragged him out of the house as his family followed.

It seems Uryu had the same sentiments like him and since he does not want to be seen with his father, he decided to actually escort Inoue while Chad came with Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro and few others. There are also some unfamiliar human faces that they do not recognize. Probably some gatecrashers. That's common now.

Ichigo was seated at the first pew as the procession started. Kensei came in, accompanied by Ukitake. Shinji, the best man followed. The funny thing, Kurosaki noted, is that both men were trying their best to smile despite the sour look on their faces. He realized that kind of look. It was the look he always has when Rukia would always win over him.

After a while, the sponsors had now started marching in. Yamamoto who was paired with someone they do not know led the line. Probably a hired person for the job as there is only few female Shinigami. Soi Fon followed, paired with Urahara and by the looks of it, the two do not get along well. Ichigo smirked at the merchant.

Rose came next and was paired with Nemu much to Kurotsuchi's chagrin. After Rose is Unohana who was paired with Sajin Komamura. The latter had to wear a mask to hide his true form from the humans. Kuchiki Byakuya followed later as he stepped in with Yoruichi smiling widely as her arm entwined with his. Ichigo raised his brow at the lack of reaction from him. That Byakuya never changed.

Love came in sight together with Isane who looked prettier than usual. Shunsui was paired with his vice-captain. Kenpachi and Matsuri were actually paired with another nobody from the human world. How they managed to look for a pair is beyond Ichigo's understanding. Who is crazy enough to agree with the two?

The song continued playing and everyone waited for the others to appear. After the primary sponsor came the secondary ones.

First in sight was Kira who was paired with Hinamori. The latter had finally come to terms with the fact that Aizen was really a traitor. She felt regretful in fact for raising her sword at her best friend who was absent at that very moment. Really, Hitsugaya should have indulged his vice-captain.

Hisagi Shuhei came next with Rukia and Ichigo had to gulp twice upon looking at the transformation from the simple Rukia to the elegant one. He blinked a couple of times, realizing he does not want to take his eyes off her. Damn but she looks so beautiful.

"If you don't mind, would you keep your mouth shut? You are obviously drooling just by the mere sight of her," Renji sneered at his friend. He decided not to participate in the procession and it paid off as he watched Ichigo's face full of mixed emotions as he stared at Rukia.

Ichigo glared at the redhead before returning his gaze back. This time it was Yachiru's turn and she has to play the flower girl, sprinkling petals of flowers for the bride to walk over.

Then Lisa came in, beautiful as she had always been, her hair was made with style, her tube-gown hugging her slim body. Hiyori followed behind her, carefully holding the hem of the long gown.

Ichigo took the time to look at Kensei and saw love in his eyes. It was rare to see Kensei that way. Usually the guy is always serious with things.

But this time…he was stripped off those. The only visible feeling you could read from him is pure love for the woman who was beautifully walking down the aisle, a smile on her lips. It was a shift from a serious Kensei and Lisa to an emotional pair.

And without thinking, Ichigo had wished he would be able to look at Rukia that way too.

As the groom took the bride's hand and both faced the priest.

"We are gathered here today in ceremonial matrimony to witness…" he started. Everyone listened with solitude, giving the respect due for the wedding. Even Shinji had to keep himself from yawning at the long sermon from the priest. If he is to get married, he'd do it another way. Not this way.

Then all Shinigami jolted at the feeling just nearby. Menos it appears to be. The priest had to stop for a while by the sudden disturbed reaction from the bride and the groom and from the others as well.

But it was only for an instant because Ikakku and Yumichika including Renji had already taken their mod soul and nodded at their captains. They would take care of it.

Kenpachi squirmed at his seat, itching to get out as well and battle a Menos. But the order from the captain-general was absolute and he could do nothing but to actually sit and listen to the priest.

Finally, the ceremony was nearing its end, Ichigo mused. He wanted so much to go near Rukia and tell her how beautiful she looks. It was a rare sight for him.

"I, Mugurama Kensei," the 9th division captain started as he faced his bride. For the life of him, he had never been the expressive type. However, just this once, he had allowed himself to publicly show how much he loves the woman in front of him.

"I, Yadomaru Lisa," the lady said at the same time as well, her eyes glowing with love at the serious man. She would give everything today to shout to the world how much he loves this man.

"Do hereby take –" they said both and smiled at each other.

"Mugurama Kensei."

"Yadomaru Lisa."

"As my lawfully wedded husband," she said.

"As my lawfully wedded wife," he continued.

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part."

It was said with so much reverence, so much love, so much adoration that the guys suddenly felt envious, seeing for themselves why Kensei wanted to settle down with her. The priest have conducted so much wedding ceremonies but he could count the rare moments when the bride and groom really showed through their words and actions how much they love and care. The pair in front of him certainly are very much in love…they have said their vows with so much devotion…one he rarely hears from couples…so much pride…so much love…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he said after clearing his throat. Kensei unveiled Lisa and smiled tenderly at her…a look the rest of the Vizards rarely saw from him. Slowly, he bent down.

"Nah, Kensei!!" came the whiny voice that suddenly disrupted the last part of the ceremony. Upon recognizing the voice, Kensei's tender moment suddenly vanished and replaced with an irate look as he suddenly turned to the church door to find Mashiro pouting.

Naturally all eyes turned to her direction with bemused expression from the most part of the spectators. The priest was suddenly confused. Did he suddenly jump to the last part and forgot to ask anyone who is against the marriage? Who is this other beautiful lady with an unusual green hair?

"Mashiro…where have you been?" Hiyori hissed. She had to end up being the maid of honor in Mashiro's stead.

Mashiro, oblivious of the commotion she had stirred, stared right in front where Kensei and Lisa stood. "Uhm…I went to get my gift for Lisa-chan."

"Can't it wait?" Hachi asked.

"Nuh-uh," she said and ran outside. A few seconds later, she reappeared with a vexed Hitsugaya Toshirou.

"Wohow…look at that, the ice captain had stepped down," Shunsui whistled.

"I have to drag him down and I even bribed him but he would not budge. Finally when I was about to strip tease in front of him when he suddenly conceded. I don't know why," she blabbered much to every one's amusement while Toshirou actually blushed.

Kensei sighed in exasperation. Trust his lieutenant to appear on time. Jeez. Ignoring the commotion, he turned to his bride and slowly sealed their vow with a sweet, tender kiss. Mashiro stood there, unflinching before turning to Hitsugaya.

"Nah, Toshirou, do you think if you'd marry me, we'd celebrate it here as well?" she asked that caught everyone's attention yet again.

"Why the hell would I marry you?" Toshirou asked bitingly, annoyed that he is being subjected to such scrutiny now…annoyed still by being reminded of his former vice-captain who seemed to be in this woman as well. Not that he had ever viewed Matsumoto for a romantic interest. If truth be told, he never had any romantic interest.

"Uhm…for the hell of it?" Mashiro asked gaily before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Lisa who was smiling widely.

"Thanks Mashiro. I'm glad you came, captain," she said to Toshirou who smiled nonetheless.

"I'm glad I did," he finally admitted to himself. It was rude of him not to attend her wedding. He should be here and have some fun as well.

"Mashiro, I'll smack you later on," Kensei warned and ruffled her hair though. Mashiro blinked at the sudden change in him. Is this what a marriage can do to a man?

"I'm happy for you, Kensei," she said sincerely before turning to Toshirou yet again. Then she linked her arm with his much to everyone's amusement yet again. Mashiro Kuna is surely something.

"How about we hurry to the reception now?" she suggested as everyone had sighed then smiled. This is probably the most different wedding they have ever witnessed in their entire life. Who had ever heard about someone suddenly barging in and disrupting the sealing of the vow just to explain where she went? That is surely something to note.

The only possible person who could pull that off…would be Kuna Mashiro so it would also be interesting to see her in her own wedding if ever there is.

Shunsui, Yamamoto and Ukitake had finally sighed as their most awaited part came in after the meal and everything. They watched from afar.

"What if no one wins the bet?" Ukitake asked.

"Then the money goes to Kakku who had invested in this bet as well. Her bet is actually Shinji to any girls. That would be valid I supposed."

They turned at the sound of the scream and used shunpo despite their gigai to get near the ladies to find out who caught the bouquet of flowers.

Ukitake's eyes turned to the men as well.

"Well…none of us have pinned it correctly," Yamamoto said. "I should have allowed some form of intervention."

The one who caught the flower…or rather the ones who caught the flower were Hiyori and Mashiro. Both girls looked at each other, not understanding what it actually means.

And as to the guy? You can take your pick.

****

**well, there goes the bonus chapter. The ending was for readers to actually decide. It is some sort of an open-ended story where readers could make their choice and end the story the way they wanted to.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one no matter how random it was. **

**Again.**

**Thank you guys.**

**Take care.**


End file.
